Last Thoughts
by Taralani2362
Summary: The 74th Hunger games are beginning, and the countdown is becoming less and less, but what was each tribute thinking in their final moments? What really were their last thoughts? -Short one chapter fanfiction of each tributes thoughts as he/she died.


**Okay so this story is just one chapter long but I'd still love to hear all your thoughts on it and it was actually a lot of fun to write :) Please review, hope you liked it and I'll have more fanfics up soon! xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games, if i had i'd have met Gale, and I haven't :'(**

* * *

District 3 girl

3

I don't want to die, I don't!

2

Mummy, daddy, I love you.

1

I look up at the sky, the sun, perhaps the last sun I'll ever see.

BOOM

I'm running, running, towards the cornucopia, I'm a bloodbath I know it but no, no I can make it! I'll make it! It's in sight; I'll be fine, I know I'll be fine just grabbing a pack, a weapon and going, running. Agh! I collapse to the floor, my neck bleeding out, the district 5 boy running ahead, my blood on his weapon…

I tried.

* * *

District 9 girl

BOOM.

Run! Run Midair Run! I force myself to go, go faster, faster, faster! I have to make it to the middle and grab something. Ah! S-she just died in front of me! The 3 girl! No, no run, keep running don't stop! I'm in, a pack, it's there I can get it I can- AGH! I fall, the pack falling from my grip as a knife is continually plunged into me... Again, again, a flash of blonde hair… and then darkness…

* * *

District 4 Male

I'm doomed… I'm running but I know I'm doomed; he's coming for me… why couldn't it have been water. I can swim, I've always been able to swim, and I swam at home on the beach whilst my little sister collected the shells for me. I knew if I was reaped I'd never be in with the careers, I'm useless, and all I can do is swim. But now I'll never swim again, he's next to me, a machete raised; he must have already been to the cornucopia. It's being brought down, I won't scream… I won't. I fall.

* * *

District 5 male

Run! Run! Ha! I'm there, I've got it, a sickle, and a sickle is all I need. Now we need to go. A girl is running at the cornucopia, at me, NO! I won't let her beat me; I charge towards her and swipe my sickle across the air, slicing through her neck. She falls, she bleeds, and she dies. Ahead of me I see the district one girl, I turn to run but too late, she's on me, she's raised the knife, it comes down. No… I just thought... I thought I could win… I raise my sickle, but too late, she's stabbed me, the light is fading… I'm dying.

* * *

District 6 female

Oh my god oh my god! She just killed that boy! That boy is DEAD! Why am I here, why am I here. No… no I'm not running, she's seen me. MOVE! Cecilia move! I try to will my legs to go, to run but too late, she's on me, I've fallen trying to run, no! Tears roll down my face, soaking my cheeks, I just wanted to stay home but now I can feel her on top of me, and I close my eyes knowing this is the end. I'm not going to wake up.

* * *

District 6 male

"CECILIA!" no… no how can she be dead? We were going to form an alliance, she said we could be allies, she promised she'd make it, but she's dead, she's DEAD! NO! I can't stop the tears, the one last friend I might ever had just died right in front of me, and even though I know her heart has stopped beating I can still see the district one blonde girl stabbing her and stabbing her over and over with that knife, that knife she took from the cornucopia and is now using to mutilate my newly found friends corpse! "GET OFF OF HER!"

I sprint towards them, her, the murderer, and the girl who took my friend away from me. OOF! No, no! I'm on the floor, I spin around and find a career already on me, he tripped me. Cecilia… I hear the girl's laughter behind me, the machete being raised, and then, nothing.

* * *

District 9 Male

Running, I'm just running for the woods, idiots… running to the cornucopia. My district partner is dead; I know that already, she was a bloodbath from the minute her name was called. Midair Evans. I can see her face, a weak smile upon her lips with her long red hair tied up in a ponytail. Midair… I'm sorry, but I couldn't save you, and I didn't, and now you're dead.

But I won't die, I won't, I refused to get close to her, to anyone, this is a game of luck, of chance, you have to survive, you can't lose, losing means death, and I have to go home, to my family, my girlfriend I won't die. There's a backpack! I grab it, 12 grabs it too, no! It's mine, mine! I need this I won't di-

* * *

District 7 female

The cannons gone and I'm running, jumping over all of the other dead bodies that are already littered about the ground before me. An axe, I need an axe, I can use an axe. I got a 9 in training; I didn't get a 9 for nothing. I'll get that axe and I'll run, I'll go I'll- AH! No. No, no! In, and out, that was the spear that just went through my stomach. I collapse to my knees, my hand on my wound, he doesn't even bother to finish me quickly, and he thinks I'm a goner. No… he knows I'm a goner, he knows I'm doomed. I won't heal from this… one hit, that's all it took? Hunger games… This is what ended me… and I could do nothing about it…

* * *

District 8 male

The cannons gone, I heard it, I know it's gone but I didn't want it to go, why couldn't time have been frozen right there, right then, when all of us were on our platforms, my last seconds of genuine safety. But I'm not safe now, people are dying right before my eyes, both of 9 are gone, same for 6, and he district 3 girl is on the floor beside me, the blood from her neck still bleeding though her heart has stopped beating.

I run, I have to run, somewhere, anywhere. The district two boys ahead of me advancing on the district 10 boy… how can they do this? How can they willingly attack and kill. How?! A girl falls to my left, the girl from 7. She got a 9, a 9! How is she, why is she dead?! A spear through her is all it took? One strike? Oh no… no!

I felt it before I saw it, though I knew from the moment I saw the girl fall that I would be next. A knife, the boy was holding one knife and one spear, one in each hand. The girl got the spear, I got the knife. I collapse to the floor; I know I'm going to die now… I'll miss you dad…  
The last thing I see is my killer, as he throws a spear through the air, though I don't know who it hits. I'll never know.

* * *

District 7 male

Duck, left, right, uppercut, 11 is strong, I know but I have to dodge him, get around him. He already has a weapon and I'm defenceless, I can't but him off much longer.

I spin and try to kick at his side, it's as if he didn't even feel it, he barely moves it and then all I see is the glint of the sword, shining in the sun, and then a splatter of blood. My blood.

* * *

District 10 female

I don't want to die, I don't, but I am. The spear is already through me as I lie here on the ground. I fell 3 seconds ago; those were a few of my last precious seconds. Maybe… Maybe martin will win… he's strong… I turn my head with my last remaining effort and see the big boy, with the dirty blonde hair, the career from two… Martin's seen me too. I can only hope that he makes it…

* * *

District 8 female

It's the second day… I survived the bloodbath. 8 others didn't. 8 others died. It's so cold, so… so cold. My mother told me I'd be okay, I'm only 13… she said 13 year olds would be fine, she promised.

Mother broke her promise. I have to stay warm… I have to. I gather up some wood as the sun slowly sets, I learnt how to make a fire, I hope mother and father see, they'll see me make a fire and smile, knowing how resourceful their little girl is.

I'm warm now… and so sleepy, I know I should put out the fire... but I'll be okay, I'll be warm. I know I need to be warm. So I sleep.

Laughter, all I hear is laughter, no… NO! I can see the soft glint of the sun but I can hear the careers, they're above me, one with his sword raised.

"No. Please don't hurt me!"

"Aww… listen to the pathetic little brat. Cato… kill her." There's a smirk as the dirty blonde haired boy nods and raises his sword, then a sharp pain as he plunges into me. Through my clothes, into my skin. I let out a cry of pain and tears spill from my eyes. They simply laugh and begin to walk away, thinking me dead. They didn't even finish me… they just left me in pain.

I can hear them, arguing, my cannon hasn't gone off, I'm still alive.

"Ugh! I'll go okay?!"

There's a rustling, and then one of the boys is in front of me, I whimper and try to shield myself but I know I can't. He shouldn't be with them… he's a district 12 boy. 12 doesn't mix with careers, but he did… he did.

"I'll make the pain go away, okay?" I look him in the eyes, he has kind eyes, and he shouldn't be with people like them. I nod at him and try to smile weakly, mouthing 'thank you' as he takes his own knife, and draws it across my throat.

* * *

Glimmer

Ha, ha, and HA! We've got her, the 'girl on fire' stupid little girl who knew nothing about talking in interview, about presence, yet she got an 11… guess she knows something. No matter, she's going to die. It's like what lover boy said, she can't stay up there forever. I look over to Cato's sleeping form, he wants to kill her so badly, so does Clove, they must be angry that their spotlight was stolen or something, and when the boy declared his love for her I'm sure it only annoyed them even more.

Is it wrong to consider hurting my ally? Hurting Cato, just so I can kill her instead? Yes… probably so, not because I'm above killing, I know that's a lie. But because I know Clove would be on top of me before I could even finish the job, and he might even wake up before I can finish it. You never know how they are trained in two.

I'm meant to be on watch… but oh well… sleep won't hurt.

Ahh! There are tracker jackers everywhere, EVERYWHERE! That horrible, horrible bitch! She cut through the tree and collapsed the nest. They're all over me. "MARVEL! CATO! CLOVE!" I thrash about wildly, sights forming in front of me, why are the trees bending over like that? And why are the flowers 3 metres high? No… no! The venom… the hallucinations. I see marvels running form and try to scream after him but no. Coral and I are doomed, I've been stung by too many, I'm going to die…

* * *

District 4 female

Tracker jackers everywhere. NO! Glimmer, stupid blonde idiot glimmer was meant to be on watch and now I'm going to die because of her! Already I can see hallucinations of her in front of me, twisting, growing, her proportions changing. I try to see the truth but I can't, the pain is flooding me, it's all I can feel, I thrash about wildly. Make it stop. Please make it stop!

My name is Coral, I am 16 years old. 5 days I've been in this arena. The pains finally stopped. Along with my heart.

* * *

District 10 male

Day 8… I'm still alive. I can barely believe it, but I am. My name is Martin, I'm 18, and I'm in the hunger games. The sun is rising slowly and I know it's time to get moving, to go, just to go, my waterskin needs refilling anyway.

My district partners dead, the careers got her… I saw it. I watched her die… and did nothing to help her. I try to tell myself that I couldn't, I shouldn't have tried, but I know I could have done. Her family, my whole district, will have seen me look at her, but stay perfectly still. I'm an abomination. I'm going to die a heartless fool and if I make it out alive, I'll be seen a traitor to my district.

Crack. What was that? I spin around wildly, sure I heard something. Then I hear them, they're shouting, catcalling, whooping and I'm off, there's too many, I have to run. I trip over a branch and fall, barely managing to get back on my feet and then Marvels in front of me. He goes to step me and I knock it aside and land a punch on his jaw. I'm hit on the back of the head by the boy from two, and I know I've lost from there, and sure enough it's only a second before I see the machete come down and feel my shirt and skin open, and blood seep out, and darkness takes over.

* * *

District 3 male

No, no no no! My bombs have gone off; the mines were set off because of her! It was the girl, the girl from 12! The girl did it! I spin around and hear them, all of them coming back, coming to me. I should have been watching more clearly, why didn't I!

"C-Cato it was Katniss! I didn't mean to I didn't!" He's advancing on me, I'm going to die, I don't want to die, I don't, but I know I will. I can't run he's faster than me, and with no mines to protect me…

"Please Cato Plea-"

* * *

Marvel

"KATNISS!" I'm hiding in a bush, smirking out at her, stupid little girl, but she's helping me find her. The girl on fire… if only I had fire, then I could burn her to ash. Then she'd really be the girl on fire, and her ashes would never leave this arena. She's trapped in that net now, she's doomed. As soon as Katniss has come I'll strike, she'll free the girl, I'll give her 3 seconds, and then both lives will end. Spear, then knife. Easy.

Ah, here she is now. Yes, just as I suspected, she cuts her free. Shame Cato or Glimmer aren't here, they wanted to kill her so badly… Oh well, I'll tell Cato I killed her, and then kill him tomorrow (When Clove's not around of course, 2 on 1 would not work in my favour). Shouldn't be many threats except for the 11 boy after that.

She's free; they're hugging, and now they're doomed, I jump up, and the stupid brat notices me, but too late, my spear is already gone, flying through the air straight towards the girl's abdomen. I get ready to pull out my knife yet hear a twang. What was tha-?

* * *

Rue

"KATNISS! KATNISS!" She's here… she's beside me, but there's the boy, the boy from one, no, no! He's thrown the spear! Katniss has got her bow, she's drawn an arrow, released it, and he's hit, yet so am I…

I feel a sharp jolt of pain and look down; his spear has gone through me. I fall but she catches me. It hurts… it hurts so, so much. I clench my fist, trying hard to stay alive. The songs from the mockingjays back home fill my ears, and I look up to my ally with a small, hopeful smile. "Katniss… will you sing for me?"

She nods, trying to hold back her tears and sings. I look up at the trees, the sunlight beating through them. I could always climb those trees… the tallest ones, my little brothers and sisters could too, but no-one could climb as high as me. I could always see the flag, and then I'd sing my tune, the four note tune which the mockingjays would sing, and everyone would know it was home time.

I wish I could go home… but the hunger games won't let it be home time, they'll never let me go back home alive. A few tears escape me as I remember my little brothers and sisters; I hope they never have to come here… I don't like it, and it stops me going home. I just want to go home.

I blink in the sunlight, and then close my eyes for the last time, losing myself in Katniss's song. I just wanted to go home…

Deep in the meadow, Under the Willow.  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow…

* * *

Clove

"How's lover boy?" I smirk as Katniss keeps struggling beneath my grasp. The girl who has caused us so much trouble, is now at my mercy. "Oh I see… you were gonna help him right? That's sweet" Of course… that wound must be deadly, so the bag must be medicine after all, it's small enough. Maybe I'll take it after, for when we face 11. "It's too bad you couldn't help your friend. That little girl, what was her name again? Rue? Yeah well, we killed her." The little 12 year old… she was just as weak as Katniss really, all she did was aim and release a couple of arrows, and how the hell did she get an 11? Oh well… I guess I'll never now.

I smirk as I press my knife slightly harder into her neck, loving the next words that come from me. "And now… we're gonna kill you." My knife nearly drawing blood, I smirk at her, the last thing she'll ever see.

What the heck!? No! There are strong hands on me and I'm thrown from her. Is this Cato, wanting her instead? I spin around agitated, but Thresh is his target! 12's mine! Would he really do that!? But no… no! It's 11! He's got me! NO! He's holding me against the cornucopia and the cold metal makes me flinch slightly.

"Did you kill her!?" N-no! He's got me I try to escape and I can't.

"No!" I continue struggling; I can't die, not now! Not when I'm so close!

"I heard you!" Thresh looks at me with fury, his eyes ablaze.

"CATO! CATO!" Where is he! Where's Cato I need him he needs to help me, he needs to stop thresh, he's going to kill me. My eyes are filling with tears and my voice is nothing but panic as the memory of a small 10 year old, struggling against a much larger 12 year-old battling him with a sword comes to the front of my mind

_"Get up Cato!"_

_The boy pushes himself up again, glaring hard at the best 12 year old in the class. In airness he shouldn't even still be with us, now he's 12 he should go to the other training group though of course he wanted to come to this last one just to fight this boy again. The 12-year old attacks, and in a few simple motions, the sword is at the boys throat_

_"Pathetic Cato… Ag-" The bell goes, signalling lunch and catching everyone off guard. "Hmph, saved by the bell, no lunch, 10 laps, and then practice with the dummies, by tomorrow you better be able to beat them." I blink once as I continue to watch them as the trainer turns and walks off briskly, leaving the two boys alone. Why doesn't he go to lunch…? Did he get laps too?_

_"You may as well give up Cato, you're brother died last games and he was meant to be one of the best, obviously he wasn't…" Oh. He's that boy Tyson's brother, the tribute in last year's games. He came… 3rd I think._

_"That wasn't his fault!"_

_"Idiot should have seen the mutts coming" _

_"Don't you dare insult my brother…"_

_"Or what?" I'm angry now, what kind of… what did Rebekah used to say… git? Yeah. What kind of git turns around and insults someone's sibling when they only just died in the arena? He did come 3rd._

_"OI!" As one, the heads of Cato and the annoying kid turn around and spot me, small, little Clove, a knife in each of my hands._

_"Get off of him you bastard." I try to glare intimidatingly but he just looks back to me in confusion_

_"Who the fu-"_

_"Get off of him, or this knife will end up in YOU instead of being held in my hand." _

_"Think you scare me?" The boy got away from Cato and began to walk towards me, now he was trying to be intimidating, well, he's the one who's going to end up in trouble. I can still remember as I formed that sweet little plan in my mind._

_"Nope. I just think you're easy to manipulate." To Cato's astonishment, I start giggling, and then a fist collides with my jaw, at the exact moment that the trainer comes in. Although I was braced for it, it still SERIOUSLY hurt, but oh well._

_"Allan! How dare you attack an 8 year old!" You're in the shit now buddy._

I smile weakly as I remember our first meeting. And can't believe how much we've progressed since then…

_"The… the rule change… two tributes from the same district… we're going home? Cato, Cato!"_

_"Wha-" Cato looks up at me confused as I squeal in delight._

_"We're going home! The rule change! We're going home!" He instantly sits bolt upright, smiling widely at me, and we embrace, the third time, he feels so good… and then he pulls back and looks into my eyes, and kisses me._

He kissed me…

I open my eyes and see Thresh's demented face and scream for dear life "CATO!" I need to tell him that I truly love him; he knows it… he does, but I need to tell him, I just need to tell him! Why couldn't I have told him earlier! "Cato! I-"

* * *

Thresh

I drop 2's lifeless body to the ground. Then look to 12.

"What did she mean her ally?" I have to know… if she helped Rue then I can't… I can't kill her. Not now. But I have to know.

"I was allies with her, Marvel killed her and- and I sang to her, u-until she died." I look hard at her, I don't know whether or not to believe her… but I do. "Just this time 12, for Rue." I run back to the cornucopia, grabbing both my back and two's. Cato I think his name was… it's time to face him off. I don't run far before stopping and turning, setting up camp, and then sit to wait.

A package comes down and I open it. Bread. A piece of bread from my district. I smile to myself, a piece of home. I eat it slowly, and then continue waiting. Both packs at my feet.

Day 15

Rain beats down on me, a heavy storm having started the day before. I draw my sword, having taken temporary shelter under a large oak tree. My eyes stare straight ahead, until I see a large shape emerging in the distance, a long sword at its side.

"Two."

"Eleven."

He sees both the packs, and no more words are spoken as he charges. He swings for my chest; I parry it and go for his arm. He dodges, skidding slightly on the now muddy floor, and slices across my leg. I try to dodge it but it hit, but it's not too deep, I can still move, thought it has pissed me off. I slash at him, scraping his wrist, sadly not his sword arm. We continue fighting over and over, after half an hour both of us are early exhausted, both covered with blood and dirt and wet dripping mud, rain continuing to beat down on us.

We're at a standstill, my sword is at his chest, his at my throat, as soon as one moves, the other will too.

"You're an idiot eleven; you should never have killed Clove"

"Like you care." Bastard Career, everyone knows they don't have hearts, so what if his district partner is dead? Less competition.

"You know I knew you were going to be like a career from the start. And now you're going to die." My eyes widen, he's going to move, but if he does he'll impale himself?

In a flash I know what's going on, but too late, Cato's turned so my swords now pointed at his shoulder, though has scraped his shirt. He darts forward, impaling himself, but now I know what he's about to do. I can't stop him.

* * *

Foxface

There's only 4 people left… the other cannon went off yesterday and the boy from District 11 appeared in the sky. Just me, both from 12, and the boy from 2. I can't believe I've made it this far… I may even win. But I'm so hungry. The girl from 12 blew up the careers food a few days ago, luckily just after I'd taken some, though not much. I never took too much. It lasted me 4 days, and now I've been living off of the few plants I've found, but I'm withering away. I need to find 12.

Then I hear it, them, their feet, or… one person's feet. It must be the boy. I creep around under a bush and there he is, I was right, it is the boy and beside his feet is a small sheet on the ground, full of plants and berries. Berries! I didn't see any berries at the plants station but I'm so hungry.

He's gone and immediately I dart forward, grabbing a handful. I'll only eat one… one may hurt me, but I'm sure it won't kill me. I put it to my lips holding it tenderly, then it's in my mouth and I've swallowed.

I was wrong… one is enough to kill me… I can feel the poison already, I'm not going home.

* * *

Cato

I can't let them win… I can't. I pull myself to my feet, trying not to draw attention as Katniss shoots an arrow and what can no doubt be Thresh, or the mutt with Thresh's eyes. I can't let them win together, it's Clove and me who should have finished together, I won't let them have that.

I reach down and grab Peeta, jerking him away from Katniss's side as she turns around and within moments I have him in a headlock, my arm squeezing his airways as he tries to claw at my arm, though I won't let go.

She stands and aims one of her arrows, no doubt her last or second to last, at my head and I just laugh at her. "Shoot me and he goes down with me." I smile triumphantly at her; if she shoots I'll move so she hits Peeta, if I move I get shot. It's like the stalemate with Thresh all over again, but I will win, as soon as Peeta dies I can use him as a shield for her arrows and barge her, knocking her straight over the edge and then throwing his body down onto her and finally being crowned victor, the title I deserve.

He's turning blue and I know I'm moments from winning, soon they'll announce my name, my victory, and take me home.

Peeta, with his last few breaths I don't doubt, points up at my arm, what the hell is he planning? He draws something in the air over… over my hand? An X? What?

Fuck. I know what's about to happen just before it does but too late, the arrow has forced its way into my hand. "Agh!" I can't hold on to him, even I can't fight against the reflex action of dropping him, and now it dawns on me that I can't win, not now, and maybe was never meant to.

Peeta slams into me and I stagger back, trying to reach out for him but lose my footing and fall as I see Katniss yank him out of harm's way.

I hit the ground with a thud and shout in pain as the mutts dive on top of me, clawing me, snarling, spitting, biting. I've dropped my sword but I take out a knife, one I found back at our old campsite which Clove had left and try to fend them off. If not for my body armour I know I'd be dead, but as long as I have it there's a chance I can win, I can't give up.

Pain sears through my body as I slash out at the mutts again and again, yet still howl in pain as, when one falls, another takes its place at my body and begins clawing at me.

Blood clouds my vision as pain, from who knows how many scars, boils within me, practically unbearable.

Against my own will, I let out cries of pain and agony. It hurts so, so much but I'm still alive, why couldn't they be poisonous, why can't they let me die?

I see them properly now, I thought I had when I was running but no, not now, now I properly see them, all of them with their fur the colour of their hair, the eyes, their eyes, and each with a colour, marked with their district. All of them, from the brat all the way to the hulking large dog figure of Thresh. Marvel and Glimmer are there too, and Clove, and all the other kids I killed, 3, Coral, those from the cornucopia, in this spot maybe, where this all started. Is this their way of getting revenge? Perhaps those back in their own districts are cheering right now, cheering my death.

I know I can't win now, what hope I had is gone. All the other tributes… dead, except for me, and 12. Perhaps I was never meant to win, maybe if I'd paid more attention at the cornucopia I would have seen Thresh, I would have saved Clove and then killed them both. Then all we'd have to do is find Foxface and Peeta and then we'd be the victors, but no. No, Clove died. And now I'm going to die as well.

I want to die, right here, right now, and stop this pain, this suffering. I let out another moan as the Mutts begin to drag me into the cornucopia, will they finish me now? Let me die? I can't fight them anymore exhaustion has overwhelmed me and my hand is so covered in blood and bites that it's useless anyway.

They say that you see your life flash before your eyes when you die, but I see nothing of my life, I just see pain.

I hear footsteps above me, and the sound of an arrow being drawn. Is this the last piece of mercy I'll get? Will she save me from dying in slowly and painfully? A feint twang meets my ears as its let loose, straight towards my head, and the memory of Clove, smiling and laughing, drifts to the front of my mind.

* * *

**Hoped you all liked it, and if you read my other fanfic you'll no doubt have recognised the thoughts from Clove and Cato :) which were actually the same, I just linked them with everyone else's thoughts :D! Thought it would be fun ^_^**

**Hope you liked it!  
Review!**

**-Tara**

**xxx**


End file.
